Pahlawan Shinobi 'Uzumaki Naruto'
by Riki Mikazuki
Summary: Gaje,Abal-Abal,Panjang Kosa Kata,Dan Rumit Dipahami 'Merupakan Perbaikan Dari Fic Pahlawan Shinobi',Tambahan Naruto The Last Movie Bagi Yang Sudah Menonton Di biskop Pasti Udah Tau Beserta Sedikit Bumbu Cerita Dari Saya Semoga Menghibur
1. Chapter 1

**Pahlawan Shinobi 'Uzumaki Naruto' Sang Rikudo Sennin Ke-2**

**Summary :: ****Tanah Yang Dulu-Nya Dipenuhi Rumput Dan Tahan Subur Kini Menjadi Sebuah Lahan Yang Tandus Di-karenakan Peperangan Yang Sudah Diambang Kemenangan .**

**Peperangan Yang Membuat Kesedihan Yang Mendalam Bagi Dunia Shinobi Akhirnya Sudah Akan Tuntas , Di-Karenakan Keberadaan Sang Pahlawan Shinobi Yang Mendapat Julukan Rikudou Sennin Kedua.**

**Chapter 1 : **

**Reinkarnasi Ashura Vs Indra**

Uchiha Madara yang menjadi pemicu terjadinya perang karena ingin membangkit-kan dunia impian genjutsu dengan menggunakan bijuu sudah tak berdaya lagi setelah dikhianati oleh Zetzu Hitam yang menikam tubuh madara dari belakang di-karenakan ingin membangkitkan ibu-nya 'sang kaguya' tetapi ke-2 Reinkarnasi Azhura Dan Indra

telah terkena Rasenshuriken dan Chidori milik Uzumaki-Naruto, Uchiha-Sasuke dan Tinju 'Shanaro' Haruno-Sakura , sehingga kemenangan dapat terjadi sedangkan Uchiha Madara sudah sekarat dikarenakan tubuhnyasempat di ambil ahli oleh 'Sang Kaguya' tengah berbicara dengan Senjus-Hashirama 'Shodaime'.

lalu Minato 'Yondaime' Menyapa Naruto dan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun Naruto' ini Ayah ada hadiah untuk mu sambil memberikan skrol jutsu ruang dan waktu berserta jutsu teleportasi (Hiraishin) dan bukalah segelnya nanti dengan darah-mu.. '-ucap Minato'

baiklah ayah , terima kasih dari dulu aku ingin ulang tahun-ku diberikan hadiah oleh ayah' aku akan berlatih jutsu yang ayah berikan ini dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi ' –ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan air mata bahagia'

disaat itulah ke-4 kage mulai menghilang dari jutsu Edo Tensei-nya , dan mereka megatakan ' Naruto kami percayakan konoha kepada-mu'

yosh ! -'ucap Naruto lantang'

perlahan namun pasti sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang mengajak duel yang sempat tertunda waktu genin dulu, dan menentukan siapa yang berhak menjadi Hokage dikarenakan Sasuke yang ingin menjadi Hokage dengan visi 'Revolusi' dan Naruto yang tidak terima dengan tindakan Sasuke lalu menerima tantangan Sasuke , dan bergegas pergi bersama Sasuke menuju Lembah Akhir tempat pertarungan Sang Dewa-Nya Shinobi Senju Hashirama dengan Uchiha Madara'

Karena naruto tau bahwa cara menggubah pemikiran keras kepala sasuke hanya dengan kepalan tinju.

Tatapi hasil pertarungan di lembah kematian ; naruto maupun sasuke bertarung jutsu tetapi halisnya tetap berakhir imbang dengan adu jutsu-jutsu , dan di-akhiri dengan kekuatan rasengan 'naruto'vs chidori 'sasuke'

"aku tak..kan puas jika aku belum menggalahkan mu... Naarutoooooo" kata sasuke lantang sambil melompat mendekati naruto'

"bagaimana ini kurama kurasa cakra-ku sudah benar-benar habis ,ucap naruto dalam alam kesadaran-nya tengah berbicara dengan kyubi'

Tunggu sebentar naruto.. Sedikit lagi aku hampir mengumpulkanya..nah ini dia naruto aku akan menggalirkan-nya ,tetapi ini cakra terakhir-ku yang bisa ku-kumpulkan ! Ucap kurama yang sedang bermeditasi

"baiikklah... Terima kasih kurama.. 'bersiaplah kau sa-su-kkeee" kata naruto tegas sambil mengeluarkan rasengan-nya

'percaya diri sekali kau naruto dapat mengalahkan-ku dengan mudah" balas sasuke dengan seringainya.

'yang membuatku percaya diri adalah teman-teman ,kakashi-sensei,ero-sennin dan tsunade-bachan yang selalu menyemangamatiku untuk terus bangkit untuk dapat membawa-mu pulang' –'ucap naruto dengan nada tinggi"

'**rasengan vs chidori ber-benturan dan membentuk bola hitam' sambil mengeluarkan suara : sringg...bruam.. Baarkkk (seperti guntur) tubuh naruto dan sasuke terkena dampak dari jutsu mereka seperti luka sayat dan mereka terpental menuju patung hashirama dan madara' pertarungan mereka pun akhirnya imbang lagi'**

'hahh..hahh..hahh sepertinya seimbang lagi, a-aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi ucap sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

'tidak... Aku saja masih berdiri dan masih sanggup jadi seperti-nya aku yang menang kali ini' –'ucap naruto membentak

Ahhh...kusoo' ,-umpat sasuke dengan sedih'

Hentikan sekarang juga sasuke sifat keras kepala-mu,lagi pula seorang missing-nin yang pernah menghianati desa tidak akan pernah menjadi hokage -'ucap naruto

Hmmmm... Begitu menurut-mu,seperti-nya kata yang kau katakan benar naruto seorang yang dinaungi dengan kebencian dan dendam tidak-lah pantas menjadi panutan di desa apalagi itu dari klan uchiha ,clan yang terkutuk dan ditakdir-kan menjadi penghancur kedamaian tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang pemimping desa 'ucap sasuke dengan panjang lebar-nya'

'apa yang membuat-mu yakin bahwa seseorang yang berasal dari klan uchiha dan memiliki darah uchiha tidak dapat menjadi seorang pemimpin desa , dengar teme' saat ini kau masih memiliki teman sejati yang masih mempercayai-mu dan lagi pula ada seseorang yang menunggu-mu malahan ingin bersama-mu ' kata naruto dengan prosfektiv-nya

'siapa itu ? -'ucap sasuke dengan penasaran

Aku... -'ucap naruto dengan santai-nya

Bukan itu yang aku ! Kalo itu aku sudah tau, dasar dobe , ucap sasuke dengan tampang marah seperti anak-anak sambil membentak

Ohh.. Itu...ya,siapa lagi kalo bukan sakura-chan' ucap naruto dengan senyum merekah'

Tapi setelah aku membuat-nya ,sakit hati ber-kali-kali "aku yakin sekali bahwa sakura akan mulai membenci-ku ucap'sasuke denga putus asa

'kau tau, Sasuke-Teme dia (Sakura-Chan) bahkan sampai sekarang masih ingin bersama-mu kau ingat saat pertemuan ke-5 kage (gokage) sakura terus mengatakan bahwa ingin membunuh-mu setelah kau mengacaukan pertemuan ke-5 kage 'supaya kau tidak menyerang desa setelah mengetahui bahwa kau akan menyerang Konoha tetapi ia tidak lakukan bahkan sampai sekarang tidak ingin membunuh-mu karena kau adalah cinta pertamanya' jujur saja kalau itu sangat membuat-ku sangat tidak percaya atas tindakanya tapi setelah itu, aku mulai memahami bahwa cinta sakura itu tulus kepada-mu -'ucap naruto dengan panjang lebar'

'Apa benar Sakura masih mencintai-ku' ucap' Sasuke dengan sangat pelan bahkan seperti berbisik'

Ya.. Itu sudah sangat jelas sekali bahkan anak kecil saja sudah menggerti dengan sikap itu , Dasar Ahoo.. '-ucap naruto

Ya... Kurasa yang kau katakan memang benar naruto' ucap sasuke dengan penyesalan'

Naruto merasa iba dengan keadaan sasuke yang sekarang ini dilanda penyesalan

Aku tidak membencimu sasuke setelah kau melakukan tindakan -mu selama ini karena kau adalah orang yang mau menerima dan mengakuiku keberadaan aku –'ucap naruto dengan nada kecil seperti suara

Jauh dari kejauhaan "sakura dan kakashi-sensei" kau yakin,sakura 'jika naruto bertarung dengan sasuke bertarung disini' -'ucap' kakashi-sensei

Ya... Karena tadi naruto mengatakan ketempat iblis melawan dewa kedamaian,berati itu tentang hokage ke-1 dengan uchiha madara adi mereka ada di lembah akhir'

I-itu ? Mereka ber-dua, '-ucap sakura melihat sasuke terbaring dan naruto duduk di sebelah-nya'

Narutoo.. Sasuke-kun ? Ucap sakura yang mulai khawatir keadaan mereka berdua'

Naruto ? Sini aku sembuh-kan luka-mu' -'ucap sakura lagi

Ne,sakura-chan 'aku tidak apa-apa... Rawat saja sasuke dia keliatan sangat kelelahan -'ucap naruto'

B-baiklah ! Sasuke-kun,bertahanlah sedikit.. Aku akan memulihkan chakra-ku dulu baru bisa menggunakan ninjutsu medis-ku ? 'ucap sakura dengan khawatir '

Gomen.. 'sakura , aku selalu membuat-mu bersedih tapi aku akan berubah dan memulai semua dari awal ? Ucap sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum'

E-eh ? B-ba-baiklah , itu t-ti-tidak usah di pikirkan lagi –ucap sakura dengan tergagap serta sedikit gugup saat sasuke tiba - tiba mengatakan hal tersebut'

'bagai-mana ini sekarang apakah yang kita harus lakukan untuk melepaskan genjutsu tysukomi'

Engg...etto..tadi saat bertemu-dengan petapa rikudo senin tadi yang harus kita lakukan adalah dengan menggabungkan kekuatan ying dengan yang 'jadi , aku dan sasuke akan melepakan-nya tapi pertama hal yang harus dilakukan aku tidak tau ? -'ucap naruto panjang lebar sambil kebinggungan'

Dasar baka ! Itu saja tidak tau... Aku akan menaiki bunga invite tysukomi .. Lalu kau 'naruto alirkan chakra kesemua biju ichibi - kyuubi padaku.. Dan dengan itu aku akan membatalkan-nya menggunakan mata kiri-ku.. Ucap sasuke dengan santai-nya yang sedang di sembuhkan oleh sakura'

Kurasa sudah cukup aku sudah agak baik-kan , ayo naruto kita lakukan '-ucap sasuke lagi ,seraya bangkit dan bersama naruto menuju ketempat bunga invite tysukomi , dan disana sasuke melakukan jutsu yang dilakukan madara tadi saat mengaktif-kan invite tysukomi tetapi sasuke melakukan jutsu tersebut dengan kebalikan jutsu tersebut , lalu setelah itu kepompong yang membungkus Shinobi tadi mulai menghilang dan perlahan shinobi yang terkena dampak dari mata bulan perlahan mulai sadar'

'Gedo Rinne Tensei No Jutsu' -'Sasuke mengucapkan jutsu sambil menahan untuk tidak kehilangan kesadaranya karena dampak yang harus dekeluarkan carka untuk membangkitkan shinobi yang gugur 'untung saja ada cakra naruto yang mengalir lewat tubuh-ku' -'batin sasuke dalam hati

Hinata yang baru tersadar sejak tadi langsung melihat jazad neji terkejut karena ada cahaya yang masuk kedalam tubuh neji. "i-ini" kata hinata sambil memperhatikan luka neji yang sangat cepat beregenerasi , tiba-tiba neji terbangun

"Hinata-Sama" ucap neji terkejut saat diri-nya mulai sadar saat hinata menghampirinya

Hinata sangat senang melihat kakak sepupunya hidup lagi dan langsung memeluk kakaknya tersebut 'Syukurlah Neji Nii-San' '-ucap hinata memeluk neji dari senangnya

**Tiba-tiba ****jasad shinobi yang telah gugur****p****asukan****a****liansi ****s****hinobi ****t****erbangun ****s****atu ****p****ersatu. Seluruh ****p****asukan ****a****liansi ****s****hinobi ****t****erkejut ****b****ukan ****m****ain**

'ada apa ini , apa yang terjadi , apa aku hanya bermimpi ataukah aku sudah ada dalam genjutsu" tanya anggota pasukan aliansi

'i-ini adalah jutsu yang sama seperti yang terjadi di-konoha setelah penyerangan pain." –'ucap anggota pasukan aliansi dari konoha

'siapa yang melakukan ini semua' tanya kakashi dalam hati

'naruto menyelamatkan kita lagi' kata seluruh pasukan aliansi shinobi dari konoha.

'naruto ! , naruto yang melakukan ini semua." kata pasukan aliansi ke-5 negara besar

'sepertinya naruto berhasil menggalahkan madara' –'ucap tsunade

'apa maksud-mu Ttsunade-Hime' tanya Oonoki (Tuchi-kage)

'Madara itu sudah dikalah-kan oleh Naruto , anak itu anak yang diramalkan '-ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum

'Naruto memang anak yang diramalkan, aku sangat bangga menjadi Sensei-nya' -ucap Kakashi bangga

Setelah sampai ditempat seluruh pasukan aliansi mereka disambut meriah oleh seluruh pasukan aliansi termasuk ke-5 kage.

'Kau menyelamatkan kami lagi naruto'

'kau telah menyelamatkan kami semua naruto, Kau adalah Pahlawan Shinobi"

"Naruto , aku tidak percaya dia bisa sejauh ini' –'ucap kiba sambil berteriak ringan

Seluruh teman-teman naruto datang menghampirinya

'terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkan-ku naruto' ucap neji sambil tersenyum tipis malahan hampir tidak seperti tersenyum'

Hehehe...sebenarnya sasuke yang menyelamatkan-mu karena dia memiliki Rinnengan, aku hanya menggalirkan cakra sedikit saja' -'ucap naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal'

'itu sangat hebat naruto-kun' ucap lee mengacungkan jempol'

Aku masih tidak percaya dia menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi, mungkin aku akan berlatih dengan lebih keras agar dapat melampaui naruto' '-ucap kiba

'dia telah sangat jauh melampui kita semua dan kiba itu sangat menyedihkan yang katakan' -'ucap shino dengan datar-nya

Apa kau bilang , shino ! '-ucap kiba marah'

'terima kasih telah membawa sasuke kembali naruto' -ucap sakura terharu sambil memeluk naruto

'aku sudah bisa menepati janjiku sakura-chan dan tidak usah berterima kasih sakura-chan " kata naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan sakura

**Hinata ****t****eringat ****a****kan ****k****ata-kata****-n****ya ****yan****g ****s****etelah ****p****erang ****i****ni ****b****erakhir ****d****ia ****a****kan ****b****erjalan ****b****ersama ****n****aruto ****d****an ****beiringan d****i****-s****ampingnya.**

Naruto pergi meninggalkan sakura dan menghampiri hinata yang terdiam.

Naruto menatap mata lavender Hinata dalam - dalam dan menggenggam tangan Hinata 'terima kasih Hinata-chan , karena kau selalu ada disisiku dan selalu menyemangatiku selama ini Hinata-chan"ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lembut

**Hinata ****terkejut****karena n****aruto**** memangilnya menambahkan surffix 'chan' ****,**** dan w****ajahnya ****m****ulai ****m****emerah.**

Naruto yang melihat hinata seperti orang sakit , melepaskan genggamanya dan menyentuh dahi hinata 'apa kau tidak apa-apa hinata-chan' ucap naruto sedikit cemas &amp; panik

Hinata yang di-perlakukan seperti itu oleh naruto menjadi semakin blushing dan jantung-nya berpacu begitu cepat membuat hinata serasa ingin pingsan

"a-aku t-ti-tidak apa-apa naruto-kun" '-ucap hinata dengan wajah memerah serta gugup berat

"syukurlah kalau begitu" kata naruto merasa lega

"t-terima kasih telah membuat Neji Nii-San hidup lagi Naruto-kun"

"justru aku yang seharus-nya berterima kasih padamu hinata , kau mau merelakan hidupmu hanya demi aku hinata"

Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan hinata yang masih saja blushing dengan kejadian barusan , mukanya memerah hanya karena memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Lalu naruto menghampiri semua pasukan aliansi shinobi "yosh! Semoga setelah ini tidak akan pernah terjadi peperangan ini lagi , jadi aku sangat berharap mulai saat ini tidak akan pernah terjadi perang dunia shinobi ke-5" -'ucap naruto lepada seluruh anggota pasukan aliansi shinobi.

"yaaaaaa" ucap seluruh anggota pasukan aliansi shinobi bersamaan , termasuk para kage..

Raikage dan killer-bee menghampiri naruto yang berada di-depan seluruh pasukan aliansi "setelah kau menjadi hokage aku akan menantangmu naruto !"ucap raikage

"tentu aku akan menerima tantangan-mu" -'ucap naruto pada raikage

**Setelah ****i****tu**** s****eluruh ****shinobi pulang ke-desa mereka masing-masing !**

**To Be Continue.. ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**C****hapter ****2**

"umm eto …. Eto tsunade baa-chan , apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap sasuke setelah kita sampai di-desa ? 'tanya naruto berbisik kepada tsunad e.

Memang-nya aku akan melakukan apa kepada sasuke , naruto " -'ucap tsunade tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa mengerutkan kening melihat tsunade karena tidak mengetahui maksud naruto .

'apa kau akan menghukum mati atau memenjarakan sasuke karena telah menjadi rank-a missing niin dan menjadi buronan oleh ke-5 negara besar karena telah berbuat kakacauan ? -'ucap' naruto seraya melihat kehadapan sasuke.

**Shinobi yang berada dekat dengan naruto dan tsunade-sama****d****ari ****belakang h****anya ****b****er****-t****anya****-**** t****anya ****a****pa ****yan****g ****d****i****-b****icarakan ****o****leh ****n****aruto ****d****an ****t****sunade****-sama ****.**

'kira - kira apa yang di-bicarakan naruto sampai serius begitu ya ? Tanya kiba kepada shino yang berada di-sampingnya .

Aku tidak tau apa - apa karena aku tidak mungkin menggunakan seranggaku untuk menguping pembicaraan pribadi orang lain karena itu sangat menyedihkan dan jika kau penasaran lebih baik kau berbicara lansung kepada naruto dan tsunade-sama " jawab shino dengan datar .

'aku tidak meminta pendapat-mu yang aneh seperti itu' -'ucap kiba kesal.

'lalu untuk apa kau ber-tanya padaku" tanya shino datar tak ber-expresi

'lupakanlah hal itu !' kiba makin kesal akibat percakapan-nya dengan shino.

'tapi aku masih penasaran tentang apa yang naruto bicarakan dengan tsunade sampai serius begitu , apa mereka berbicara tentang calon hokage selanjutnya" batin kiba dalam hati .

**Kembali ****k****e ****p****ercakapan ****n****aruto**

'maksudku apa kau akan menghukum sasuke dan orochimaru karena sudah menghianati desa dan menjadi buronan bagi negara-negara lain .' tanya naruto takut akan kehilangan sahabat sejatinya , seraya melihat kehadapan sasuke dengan tatapan sedu.

"tentang itu …." jawab tsunade sambil memikirkan jawaban yang pantas .

'apa kau akan melakukannya tsunade baa-chan" tanya naruto dengan raut wajah yang datar

**Seluruh ****p****asukan ****h****anya ****b****ertanya-****t****anya ****d****alam ****h****ati ****t****entang ****a****pa ****yan****g**** m****ereka ****b****erdua ****b****icarakan**** i****tu****.**

"tidak , aku tidak mungkin melakukan-nya naruto" jawab tsunade menenangkan naruto yang ketakutan .

"yokatta….. Tetapi kenapa tsunade baa-chan bisa sampai yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan di-hukum berat" tanya naruto merasa lega .

"ya... Karena mereka sudah membantu memenangkan perang ini naruto dan juga orochimaru telah menyembuhkan luka-lukakku. Dan ke-4 kage lain-nya..mungkin sasuke dan orochimaru akan menjadi tahanan desa untuk tidak keluar dari desa selama 2 tahun " jawab tsunade dengan datar.

"ooh... Syukurlah kalau memang begitu , aku tidak memiliki beban lagi sekarang. " kata naruto merasa lega karena tidak akan kehilangan sahabat sejati-nya lagi .

**Tanpa ****m****ereka ****s****emua ****s****adari , ****t****ernyata ****m****ereka ****s****udah ****s****ampai ****d****idekat ****g****ebang ****m****asuk ****d****esa ****k****onohagakure****.**** Mereka ****s****emua ****t****erkejut ****d****engan ****yan****g ****m****ereka ****l****ihat ****d****o****rang ****yan****g**** a****da ****d****idesa ****t****elah ****m****enunggu ****m****ereka ****d****i ****g****erbang ****m****asuk ****m****enuju ****k****onohagakure****.**

"selamat datang kembali semuanya" ucap seluruh warga yang telah menunggu kepulangan mereka .

"yosh ! Kami semua sudah pulaaaang ! " jawab seluruh pasukan dari konoha kembali dari perang .

Mereka semua berhamburan menuju keluarga mereka masing – masing .

Naruto melihat iruka yang berdiri menatap-nya menanti naruto menghampirinya.

"tadaiima , iruka-sensei" ucap naruto dengan senang dan terharu karena di sambut oleh iruka-sensei .

"aku yakin kau selalu bisa menepati janji-mu untuk kembali dengan selamat naruto" ucap iruka juga terharu melihat naruto sambil berpelukan.

"wah -wah ! Rupanya tidak ada korban dalam peperangan saat ini ya , ternyata generasi yang sekarang memang luar biasa" kata seluruh warga yang ada di-desa tersebut .

"yaaaa , ini semua berkat kerja keras-ku" jawab kiba dengan lantang tetapi langsung terkena hantaman pukulan dari tsunade .

"tidak , ini semua berkat naruto yang telah menyelamatkan dan menghidupkan korban yang telah gugur di medan pertempuran tadi." jawab tsunade.

"tsunade-sama seharus-nya anda tidak perlu memukulku" ucap kiba meringis sambil memegangi kepala-nya yang telah dipukul oleh tsunade .

"itu salahmu sendiri sok kuat didepan semua orang" -'ucap shino datar

"diam kau ! , aku tidak meminta jawabanmu" -'ucap kiba semakin kesal karena sejak tadi shino selalu menggangu-nya.

**Hinata ****h****anya ****t****erdiam ****dan sedikit tersenyum m****elihat ****k****edua ****t****eman ****satu t****imnya ****s****aling ****b****ertengkar**** , dan kembali lagi ****kepercakapan naruto .**

"hei naruto ! , jangan bermesraan dengan iruka dulu , apa kau tidak lapar setelah perang ini berakhir" tanya paman teuchi dan ayame bersamaan.

Naruto terlihat berfikir sebentar dan merasakan perutnya yang mulai keroncongan.

"yosh !, aku akan ma..?" perkataan naruto tiba-tiba dipotong oleh langsung konohamaru yang tiba-tiba menghalanginya.

"tunggu dulu naruto nii-chan , aku ingin bertarung denganmu" ucap konohamaru dengan lantang

Naruto merasa kesal dengan keberadaan konohamaru yang tiba-tiba menghalanginya untuk makan ramen kesukaannya .

"tunggu dulu konohamaru , aku ingin memakan ramen dulu karena aku sudah sangat lapar" jawab naruto dengan kesal

"tidak bisa ! , sekarang aku tidak akan kalah denganmu meskipun naruto nii-chan sudah menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi" ucap konohamaru semakin lantang

"baiklah , apa boleh buat" ucap naruto dengan berat hati

"yosh , aku akan mengalahkanmu naruto nii-chan" ucap konohamaru semangat .

"yah baiklah , sekarang ayo pergi dari sini dulu" ucap naruto sambil mendorong konohamaru.

Seluruh orang sudah bercerai-berai meninggalkan gerbang masuk konoha termasuk naruto yang sedang ditantang oleh konohamaru.

Ditempat yang sepi tepatnya di pedalaman hutan konoha terlihat kedua orang yang sedang bertatapan satu sama lain . Orang itu tak bukan dan tak lain adalah naruto dan konohamaru.

Mereka terlihat sedang merapal sebuah jutsu dengan sangat serius.

**"****o****irike ****no j****utsu" **ucap kedua-duanya bersamaan.

**Terlihat dari jauh ****hinata ****sedang duduk termenung dekat danau ,ia t****idak**** i****kut ****d****engan ****k****eluarganya ****m****enuju ****m****ansion ****sementara ****hyuuga**** yang sebelumnya telah hancur akibat invansi pain beberapa dekade lalu ,hinata sendiri bukan-nya****u****ntuk ****b****eristitahat ****m****elainkan ****santai sambil menghirup semiliran terpaan udara sore hari ****s****eorang ****d****iri ****u****ntuk ****m****enenangkan ****d****irinya ****s****esaat. Dia ****t****eringat ****a****kan ****j****anjinya ****u****ntuk ****t****idak ****s****elalu ****b****erada ****d****ibelakang ****n****aruto, ****d****ia ****b****erjanji ****b****ahwa ****s****etelah ****p****erang ****u****sai ****d****ia ****a****kan ****b****erjalan ****b****erdampingan ****d****engan ****n****aruto,**** m****emegang ****t****angan ****n****aruto ****d****an **** selalu be****rada ****d****isisi ****n****aruto.**

"kira-kira berapa kali aku sudah berpegangan tangan dengan naruto-kun" tanya hinata dalam hati.

Memikirkan itu saja membuat pipi hinata memerah.

Tiba-tiba hinata mendengar ada suara orang lain dari dalam hutan.

"kira-kira siapa yang berada didalam hutan sekarang" tanya hinata dalam hati seraya menuju tempat dimana sumber suara tersebut berasal.

"haaaaaah , itu adalah perbedaan kesekiannya, kusooo ! Aku kalah lagi" kata konohamaru merasa kecewa.

"naruto nii-chan selalu mengalahkanku terus padahal aku adalah rivalmu" ucap konohamaru semakin kecewa dengan kekalahannya.

"jangan terus menyesali kekalahan konohamaru, kau tidak akan bisa menang jika hanya menyesali kekalahanmu tanpa berlatih" kata naruto dengan bijak.

"oh iya! Aku hampir lupa, aku berjanji akan mengajarimu **oodama rasengan** setelah perang usai, sekarang apa kau mau berlatih **senjutsu**." tanya naruto setelah mengingat janjinya kepada konohamaru.

Konohamaru kembali bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. . Sedangkan dilain sisi tepatnya dibalik semak-semak, sedang ada yang mengintip mereka berdua.

"tentu aku ingin menguasai **senjutsu ****d****an oodama rasengan**" jawab konohamaru dengan gembira.

"ya baiklah kalau begitu"ucap naruto sambil menggigit jempolnya dan merapal sebuah segel.

**"kuchiyose no jutsu" **ucap naruto menyebut nama jutsunya dan keluarlah sesosok katak raksasa.

"ada apa kau memanggilku lagi naruto, apa perangnya belum usai" tanya katak tersebut yang tak lain adalah **gamakichi.**

'tidak, sebenarnya perangnya sudah usai beberapa hari yang lalu tapi kita semua baru sampai ke desa hari ini tadi ." jawab naruto

"lantas untuk apa kau memanggilku" tanya gamakichi mulai kesal

"tenang saja dulu aku hanya ingin kau mengantarkan konohamaru ke kakek tetua katak dan nenek shima , aku ingin mereka mengajari senjutsu pada konohamaru." jawab naruto yang merasa gamakichi mulai kesal akibat ulah naruto yang memanggilnya.

"jadi kau mau belajar senjutsu siapa nama-mu" tanya gamakichi pada konohamaru dihadapannya

"ya, dan namaku sarutobi konohamaru ' jawab konohamaru semangat.

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kau ikut aku" ucap gamakichi mengulurkan tangannya pada konohamaru

"baik" ucap konohamaru seraya memegang tangan gamakichi.

"baiklah sekarang kita pergi" ucap gamakichi sambil memeluk konohamaru dan merekapun menghilan dalam gumpalan asap.

"ternyata naruto-kun sangat bijaksana" kata hinata yang sejak tadi mengintip naruto dan konohamaru.

"siapa disana?" tanya naruto kepada orang yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak'

Hinata yang berada dibalik semak-semak mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan wajah memerah sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"oooh 'ternyata kau hinata-chan" ucap naruto pada hinata

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan dibalik semak-semak hinata-chan" tanya naruto pada hinata yang sejak tadi hanya diam-diam saja.

Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan naruto wajahnya semakin memerah .

"umm e-e-eto –e-eto" jawab hinata ragu-ragu.

"oohh aku sudah tau kau tadi sedang melakukan apa" ucap naruto.

**Hinata ****yan****g ****m****endengar ****p****erkataan ****n****aruto ****t****erkejut ****a****kan ****a****pa ****yan****g ****n****aruto ****u****capkan.**

"apa naruto-kun mengetahui , kalau aku sejak tadi mengintipnya" tanya hinata dalam hatinya.

"aku tahu kau sedang berlatih dan kau mendengar pembicaraan aku dan konohamaru disini jadi kau melihatnya mukan" tanya naruto pada hinata yang melamun

Hinata merasa lega karena naruto tidak menganggap dirinya sedang mengintip naruto .

"i-iya" jawab hinata sedikit tergagap karena sikap tidak peka naruto kambuh lagi'

"oh iya hinata-chan , sekarang sudah hampir mau menjelang malam , apa kau mau pulang bersamaku hinata-chan." tanya naruto seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada hinata'

Hinata yang melihat naruto mengulurkan tangannya sangat malu dan ragu-ragu untuk bergandengan dengannya .

Naruto merasa bahwa hinata masih belum ingin pulang , jadi dia hendak pulang duluan .

"sepertinya hinata-chan masih belum mau pulang, ya sudah kalau begitu 'aku pulang dulu ya! Jaa-ne hinata-chan!" naruto hendak melangkahkan kaki tapi naruto tidak sempat melangkahkan kakinya karena hinata tiba-tiba mau pulang bersamanya.

"tu-tunggu naruto-kun" ucap hinata dengan ragu-ragu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada hinata untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. .. Hinata sangat ragu untuk bergandengan tangan dengan naruto tapi akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan naruto meski sangat ragu-ragu.

"ayo kita pulang" ucap naruto

Mereka pun pulang bersama dengan bergandengan tangan tanpa ada percakapan diantara mereka sama sekali .

Setelah sampai dijalanan pusat konoha , mereka bertemu dengan teman-temannya diantaranya ino yang sedang bersama dengan anggota satu timnya.

"wah-wah ada pemandangan baru ini , mentang-mentang perang sudah usai mereka mulai berduaan" ucap ino dengan nada menggoda pada shikamaru dan chouji seraya menunjuk hinata dan naruto yang berduaan .

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan ino sangat malu sampai wajahnya semerah tomat , tetapi didalam hatinya hinata sangat senang jika berduaan dengan naruto .

"memangnya ada apa jika aku berduaan dengan hinata-chan " tanya naruto tidak mengerti maksud ino .

"yah tidak apa-apa sih, tapi sejak kapan kau naruto memanggil hinata-chan dengan surffix 'chan' dan di tambah lagi kau sedang berduaan dengan hinata-chan kan ini seusatu kemajuan dan pemandangan yang baru " ino balik bertanya dan semakin menggoda mereka berdua .

"sudahlah ino , jangan menggangu mereka ber-dua" ucap shikamaru menghentikan godaan ino.

"dan" lanjut shikamaru dan berbisik pada ino.

"jika hinata sampai pingsan karena digoda olehmu siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab" ucap shikamaru berbisik pada ino .

Baiklah-baiklah 'ucap ino sedikit kesal karena shikamaru tidak mau menggubris candaan-nya

"ya sudah kita pulang dulu naruto, hinata, jaa-nee" ucap ino bersamaan dengan couji dan shikamaru.

"huh syukurlah mereka sudah pergi , kalau tidak , bisa-bisa hinata sampai pingsan karena digoda oleh ino" kata naruto dalam hati.

Merekapun sudah sampai didepan mansion hyuuga , naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"sudah sampai hinata-chan" ucap naruto

Hinata yang sejak diperjalanan tadi hanya melamun setelah digoda oleh ino menjadi terkejut akan ucapan naruto yang tiba-tiba .

"i-iya terima kasih naruto-kun" jawab hinata

"ya sudah kalau begitu , karena sudah agak malam aku pulang dulu ya hinata-chan" ucap naruto dan langsung melesat pergi .

Hinata hanya senyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya berduaan dengan naruto .

Naruto yang melesat pergi menuju apartemennya berbalik arah dan langsung menuju kedai ramen ichiraku .

"paman miso ramen satu mangkuk!" ucap naruto meski belum sampai ketempatnya .

"ya" ucap paman teuchi.

Setelah sampai naruto langsung duduk . Karena memang sudah malam jadi tidak heran jika kedai ramen ichiraku sepi .

"ini pesanannya" ucap ayame.

"wah ! Aku merasa sangat lapar sekarang ,ittadakimasu"ucap naruto lansung melahap ramennya

"terimakasih atas makanannya ,paman" ucap naruto

"oh iya naruto tadi aku melihat kau dengan gadis tadi sore, apa yang kau lakukan saat berduaan dengan-nya tadi ? Apa kau sedang berkencan dengannya" selidik ayame mulai menggoda .

"tidak akan kuberi tahu , ini urusan pribadi-ku "jawab naruto dengan santai .

Setelah keluar dari kedai ramen naruto berjalan - jalan mengelilingi desa konoha sambil menuju ke apartement , ternyata masih banyak yang berlalu lalang dijalan meski sudah larut malam , dan banyak juga yang menyapa naruto karena naruto yang sekarang bukan hanya diakui tetapi dihormati sebagai pahlawan shinobi , setelah itu naruto pulang dan kembali ke apartement sementara-nya ...

**To Be Continue !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rembulan ****Yan****g Berjaya ****D****imalam ****H****ari ****K****ini ****H****arus ****D****igantikan ****S****ang ****S****urya ****Yan****g ****B****erkuasa ****D****ipagi ****S****ampai ****S****ore ****H****ari.****Meski ****M****asih ****S****angat ****P****agi ****T****ernyata ****P****emuda ****B****erambut**** K****uning ****S****udah ****T****erbangun ****D****ari ****T****idurnya****, ****D****ia ****T****erlihat ****S****edang ****M****encemaskan ****H****al ****Yan****g ****A****kan ****T****erjadi****. Tapi ****H****al ****I****tu ****L****angsung ****Di****tepisnya ****J****auh-****J****auh****. Dia ****H****endak ****M****elangkahkan ****K****akinya ****P****ergi ****B****erjalan****-****J****alan ****M****engitari ****D****esanya ****D****ipagi ****H****ari****. ****T****api ****S****epertinya ****D****ia ****M****elupakan ****S****esuatu****, ****D****ia ****M****elupakan ****P****elindung ****D****ahi ****Yan****g ****B****erlambangkan ****D****esa ****K****onoha ****D****i ****T****empat ****T****idurnya****. Dia ****P****un ****K****embali ****D****an ****M****engambilnya****. Setelah ****D****ia ****M****engambil ****D****an ****M****emasang ****P****elindung ****D****ahi ****T****ersebut ****E****r****a****t-****E****rat ****D****iapun**** B****erjalan ****K****eluar ****R****umah ****U****ntuk ****M****elihat-****L****ihat ****D****esa ****Yan****g ****P****ernah ****H****ancur ****A****kibat ****Invasi****P****ain ****Yan****g ****S****udah ****S****angat ****L****ama ****S****ekali****. Diapun ****B****erjalan**** S****antai ****M****emandangi ****S****eluruh ****W****ilayah ****D****W****arga ****Yan****g ****J****uga ****S****edang ****M****encari ****U****dara ****S****egar ****D****ipagi ****H****ari ****M****enyapa ****D****irinya ****Yan****g ****B****erjalan ****S****antai ****D****engan ****T****angan ****Yan****g ****B****erada ****D****ibelakang ****K****epalanya****. ****D****iapun ****H****anya ****M****enjawab ****H****angat ****S****eluruh ****W****arga ****Yan****g ****M****enyapanya**** Dengan Sebuah Senyuman ****.Langkahnya ****T****erhenti ****S****aat ****Di****a ****M****elihat ****S****eorang ****K****unoichi ****Seserang Yang Mengisi Hati-Nya Saat Ini Dan****Yan****g ****M****embangkitkan ****S****emangatnya ****S****aat**** P****erang ****T****erjadi****. Diapun ****M****enyapa ****K****earahnya.**

"Hooi ,Hinata-Chan" Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan kearahnya dengan agak sedikit mempercepat langkahnya .

Hinata hanya celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang menyapanya , dia pun terlihat terkejut saat mengetahui orang yang menyapanya adalah Naruto.

"N-na-naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata seraya membalikkan kepalanya membelakangi Naruto dengan muka yang mulai memerah .

Naruto hanya bingung akan tingkah Hinata Yang mulai berubah saat dirinya berada didekatnya. 'Kau kenapa Hinata-chan, apa kau tidak suka aku berada didekatmu?" goda Naruto kepada Hinata yang sejak dirinya berada didekatnya mulai bertingkah aneh .

"Ti-tidak naruto-kun"Ucap Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap naruto secara langsung.

"atau aku menganggumu ya? kalau begitu aku pergi saja agar tidak mengganggu" Goda Naruto lagi kepada hinata yang melihat mukanya mulai agak muncul rona memerah dan berpura-pura melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi .

"ti-tidak naruto-kun, k-kau tidak menggangguku sama sekali" Ucap hinata untuk mencegah naruto yang pergi dari hadapannya dengan mengenggam tangan naruto

"syukurlah kalau aku tidak mengganggumu" Ucap Naruto bepura-pura pergi

dari kejauhan "Hoooi Naruto, Hinata-Chan" teriak orang tersebut dari kejauhan .

Mereka berdua hanya melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Tenten" Ucap Naruto memandangi tenten yang berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah ada Tenten-san" Ucap Hinata didalam hatinya .

Tenten pun berlari menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tergesa-gesa, dia hanya ngos-ngosan setelah sampai dihadapan mereka berdua.

"tenangkan dirimu dulu tenten-san" kata hinata kepada tenten yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"ada apa tenten , kenapa kau sampai tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto

"sebenarnya aku ada tugas dari Tsunade-sama untuk memberitahukan kepada seluruh rookie 12 bahwa nanti ada pengumuman tentang hokage selanjutnya." Ucap Tenten yang sudah tidak ngos-ngosan.

"memangnya siapa hokage selanjutnya?" tanya hinata penasaran

"sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau siapa yang akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya." ucap tenten

"memangnya tsunade baa-chan tidak memberitaumu" tanya naruto sangat penasaran.

"tidak ? ,aku cuma diberi tahu kita sebagai rookie 12 nanti berkumpul di kantor hokage , "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya" ucap tentel lagi seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"eeeh kenapa tenten sangat terburu-buru seperti itu" tanya naruto kepada hinata.

"a-aku juga tidak tau" jawab hinata .

kita lanjutkan tadi, hinata-chan ... nanti malam kan akan dirayakan festival Hanabi , eng..e-eto-eto.. mau kan kau hinata-chan pergi dengan-ku ? 'jawab naruto dengan serius'

ehhh...b-ba-baiklah.. a-aku m-mau s-sekali' 'jawab hinata tergagap'

benarkah ? baiklah nanti aku tunggu di mansion mu.. hinata-chan ,ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya hinata-chan aku masih ada sedikit urusan '-ucap naruto dengan semangat'

ehh..b-baiklah.. sampai nanti malam n-naruto-kun di Festival Hanabi' ucap hinata yang terkejut atas apa yang dialami-nya dikarenakan naruto mengajaknya berduaan nanti Malam saat festival Hanabi '

naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju kantor hokage yang baru selesai direnovasi . langkanya tarhenti saat sudah sampai koridor ruangan godaime , setelah sampai diruangan hokage dia langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage .

"masuk'' ucap tsunade

"Ehhh... Naruto panjang umur kau, tumben sekali kau mengetuk pintu" ucap Tsunade terkejut saat naruto yang masuk'

"memangnya ada apa kau kesini, kalau itu soal misi .. saat ini sedang tidak ada lebih baik kau nikmati hari yang santai ini " tanya Tsunade dengan santai-nya

"aku hanya ingin bertanya siapa yang menjadi hokage selanjutnya" ucap Naruto kepada Hokage yang duduk dihadapannya .

"memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu" tanya tsunade

"aku hanya sedikit penasaran" jawab Naruto dengan datar

"ohh.. Hatake Kakashi yang akan menjadi Rokudaime tetapi pelantikanya masih sekitar 3 bulan lagi , apa cuma itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto datang kesini " ucap tsunade dengan raut penasaran

"tidak, ada hal lain lagi...sebenarnya aku hanya ingin meminya izin untuk berlatih diluar desa"Ucap Naruto datar

"kalau cuma itu aku izinkan" ucap Tsunade mulai tenang .

"memangnya berapa lama kau akan berlatih diluar desa?" tanya Tsunade dengan penasaran

"3 tahun " jawab Naruto dengan datar'

"3 tahun , itu lama sekali Naruto , kau kan sudah sangat kuat" jawab tsunade

'tidak ! ... aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu" ucap tsunade

"Tsunade Baa-chan , sebenarnya aku ini yang sekarang masilah lemah dan jika nanti aku menjadi Hokage kelak nanti akan banyak yang mengancam keamanan desa ini, kalau pun Tsunade Baa-chan tidak mengizinkanya aku akan tetap pergi dan kembali lagi 3 tahun jika latihan-ku sudah selesai" tanya naruto

" tapi itu terlalu lama sekali naruto , ya!' sudalah sekeras apapun aku tidak mengizinkanya kau akan tetap pergi, kalau begitu aku izinkan ,ingat hanya 3 tahun lebih dari itu aku angap Missing-Nin" ucap tsunade

"arigatou Tsunade Baa-chan" ucap Naruto sedikit merasa senang.

"mulai kapan kau akan meninggalkan desa?" tanya Tsunade

"besok" jawab Naruto dengan datar '

"besok ! , bukankah itu terlalu terburu-buru Naruto' ucap Tsunade dengan nada suara sedikit dinaikan

"baiklah aku pergi dulu Tsunade Baa-chan" ucap Naruto meninggalkan ruangan hokage'

**n****aruto ****s****udah ****b****erada ****d****iluar**** gedung h****okage****, ****d****ia ****b****ejalan ****s****antai ****m****enuju ****r****umah**** apartement-****nya, ****t****api ****b****elum ****s****ampai ****l****ima ****m****eter ****d****ari**** m****enara ****h****okage, ****a****da ****yan****g ****m****emanggil**** n****amanya****.**

"woi naruto" teriak orang tersebut

"ooh ..ternyata kau kiba" ucap naruto setengah berteriak kepada kiba yang menuju kepadanya menunggangi akamaru bersamaan dengan shino dan hinata.

hinata terlihat malu-malu saat sudah berada didekat naruto.

mau kemana kau naruto, apa kau tidak masuk dulu berkumpul untuk mengetahui hokage selanjutnya ! ucap kiba

"aku sudah diberitau oleh Tsunade Baa-chan, aku hanya ingin pulang saja mau bersiap-siap Nanti malam " jawab naruto

"apa n-naruto-kun tidak mau berkumpul dulu" tanya hinata yang sempat terdiam bersama shino'

tidak.. hinata-chan, aku hanya ingin pulang dulu dan beristirahat sebentar' jangan lupa ya nanti malam hinata-chan' ucap naruto sambil mengedipkan mata-nya'

"he-hei tunggu naruto" ucap kiba namun sia-sia karena naruto sudah jauh meninggalkan mereka .

"cepat sekali dia" ucap shino'

tunggu dulu... "na-nanti malam" ' hei hinata memangnya kau nanti malam ada apa dengan naruto apa jangan-jangan kau berkencan dengan naruto di festival hanabi nanti 'tanya sekaligus goda kiba dengan senyum'

ehhh.. i-it-itu ? hinata tergagap serta wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus'

"ya,sudahlah nanti bisa pingsan pula kau hinata nanti , ayo sekarang kita masuk" ucap kiba dengan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruangan mereka bertiga sudah sampai, kiba mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage .

"masuk" teriak tsunade dari dalam ruangan.

merekapun masuk kedalam ruangan hokage.

"kemana yang lain hokage-sama" tanya hinata kepada tsunade.

"tunggu dan bersabarlah, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang." jawab tsunade dengan datar

merekapun menunggu tapi tidak terlalu lama, ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"masuk" ucap tsunade.

ternyata itu adalah shikamaru dan teman satu tim-nya.

"ada keperluan apa anda memangil semua rookie 12 kemari tsunade-sama" tanya shikamaru pada tsunade.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan kepada kalian semua" jawab tsunade.

yg lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

merekapun berbincang-bincang bersama,tak berselang lama ada yg mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage lagi.

"masuk" ucap hokage pada orang yg berada diluar ruangan hokage.

"ternyata itu adalah sakura dan seluruh anggota Tim Neji.

**Dan Akhirnya Hampir Semua Seluruh Rokie 12 Berkumpul Diruangan Hokage Sehingga Mengakibatkan Keadaan Yg Sangat Sempit Menjadi Semakin Sempit.**

"Tinggal naruto dan sasuke yg tidak datang" ucap shikamaru.

"mereka berdua pasti datang paling belakang" ucap ino pada shikamaru.

"mereka selalu merepotkan" dengus shikamaru.

"baiklah bisa kita mulai pembicaraannya" tanya tsunade pada anggota rookie 12 yg hadir.

"tapi naruto dan sasuke belum hadir" ucap sakura.

"mereka tidak akan datang" ucap tsunade meyakini semuanya.

"tapi kenapa mereka tidak akan datang" tanya kiba.

"aku tidak tau pasti tapi yg jelas mereka tidak akan datang" jawab tsunade.

"Tapi Naruto-kun pasti datang" Ucap Hinata pada Tsunade.

"Naruto sudah datang lebih dulu dari kalian semua." Ucap Tsunade pada semuannya yg hadir untuk cepat memulai pembicaraannya.

"baiklah akan kumulai pembicaraannya" ucap tsunade angkat bicara.

"baik" ucap semua yg hadir didalam ruangan hokage yg cukup itu.

"jadi sebenarnya aku mengumpulkan kalian semua ada hal penting yg ingin kuberitau kepada kalian semua, yaitu siapa calon hokage selanjutnya."

"tapi untuk apa tsunade-sama mengumpulkan kami jika hanya memberitaukan akan hal itu, anda bisa memberitau satu orang dan orang tersebut akan bicara pada yg lainnya kan, ini benar-benar merepotkan" ucap shikamaru

"tujuannya adalah agar kalian semua bisa tau pasti kepastiannya" jawab tsunade.

"jadi siapa yg akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya tsunade-sama?" tanya neji

"yang akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya mengantikan saya adalah hatake kakashi , tapi pelantikanya masih sedikit lama sekitar 3 bulan lagi" ucap tsunade datar

"bukankan itu terlalu terburu-buru tsunade-sama" tanya shikamaru

"ya bisa dibilang begitu, tetapi para daimyo bersih keras memaksa untuk mengumumkanya sekarang" jawab tsunade dengan sedikit kesal.

"dia benar-benar sangat merepotkan" ucap shikamaru.

"baiklah sekarang aku sudah megatakan bahwa yang akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya mengantikan saya adalah hatake kakashi , sekarang kalian boleh pergi" ucap tsunade pada semua rookie 12 yg hadir.

"baik" jawab semuanya.

merekapun berhamburan keluar dari ruangan hokage dan yg paling terakhir adalah hinata dan neji.

"mari kita pulang hinata-sama" ucap neji pada hinata yg melamun.

"ya" ucap hinata ragu-ragu

**Lalu Hinata Telah Sampai Ke Kediaman Mansion Hyuuga Dan Sedang Bersiap-Siap Untuk Pergi Berduaan Dengan Naruto Saat Festival Hanabi'**

**To Be Continous !**


End file.
